The boy in the attic
by miss butterfly-lamb
Summary: When I was thrown in to the attic for being bad I met Red sasori  we became great friends. But when Madara adopts me things turn for the worste! Deidara Sasori Madara yaoi RAPE RAPE abuse yum :3


OMG I had immense amounts of fun writing this XD I kind of want to make it in to a short story for school…minus the yaoi stuff XDXDXDXD and make deidara a girl. Lol yup a girl. Blegh listening to evanescence while writing this. I absolutely LOVE the song lacrymosa and lithium. Damn bear share is frigging up on me and won't let me listen to ser tankian. I'm going through withdrawl…AHHH…

Kai have fun reading

Lots of love

MISS BUTTERFLY-LAMB-LUV YA GALS…and all those guys if there are any.

I met 'him' a long time ago.

"Hey! Deidara!" A voice screamed at me

There is a dark hallway with cracked plaster and rotting wood. It's off limits in this orphanage. No one save me goes in. No one dared to go in because of the dark and scary atmosphere.

"Don't do that again!" She shouts and roughly grabs my wrist, yanking me up the stairs. She opens the door and throws me in. I hear the key turn in the lock.

"Stay in there until you realize what you did wrong!" I sit on the dusty floor. It wasn't my fault; another boy called me a pathetic abandoned child. I got mad and tackled him to the floor. But he was a liar and weaved a lie out of what really happened. Now I'm here.

I crawl to my knees and looked at the door. It's very dark. I push against the door before sighing and sitting back. I wrap my hands around my legs and shiver in the unforgiving cold of the dark and haunting room. It's like I was left alone. All alone. I'm alone. I fall asleep to the thought.

I feel a poke in my side. I blink my blue eyes open and glance up. Standing in front of me is a child of probably 17. His beautiful red hair catches the sun and gleams in a bloody color.

"H-Hi" I stutter out. The boy raises a red eyebrow at me.

He raises his hands in a "why" sort of gesture, points to me and then circles his finger in the air. I think he's asking me why I'm here

"I was being bad" I looked down in shame. His chocolate brown eyes follow my movements.

The boy smiles sweetly at me and hugs me in a protective way. I feel I can trust him.

"Thank you" I give him a soft smile. I hear key rattle in the lock. Oh no! No ones supposed to be here. I turn to tell the boy to hide. But he is already gone. Hmm weird. The lady walks in the door.

"Its breakfast time, come down now" I follow her down the stairs, but before I go I tell the red head I'll be back.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" She asks me.

I'd like to see him again. I smile before I reply "Nope" I run down the stairs with a wide grin on my face.

"He stole my teddy!" The evil liar whines to the lady while pointing to me.

"Deidara!" She shouts "To the attic" She pulls me up the stairs. I'll do anything to meet that red head again. I smirk as she throws me in the room and locks the door.

"Are you hear" I whisper, the dark doesn't scare me anymore.

The boy walks from the shadows and smiles sweetly.

" Why are you always here? Don't you get hungry?" I ask.

Soft pink lips smile at me. He points to himself and then claps his hands together. He tries to pull them away but it seems like his hands are stuck. He then circles his finger in the air again. He's saying he is stuck here.

"What do you mean" I ask, totally oblivious to the pale see through skin of the boy.

He waves his hand to the side as if the push the thought away. Red motions for me to come to him.(I decided to name him Red)

Red sits down and points to beside him. We play games all night, until Mr. sun comes up and wakes all the chirping birds. Then they wake us.

I hear the door rattle as the key slides in the hole. I glance at Red . He smiles and waves before disappearing in to thin air.

"Whoa" I whisper as the door opens.

"Breakfast time" After that day I caused as much trouble as I could, just to see Red. I found out that he is what adults call a ghost or spirit. I prefer to call him Red. It's nice to have a friend.

"Red, why do you have to stay here all the time? I know you said you were stuck, but why, why are you stuck?" I ask.

He smiles sadly at me and lifts his slightly transparent shirt. A deep red gash crossing his heart drips, forever leaking blood. The cut was bubbling the red substance slid thickly down his chest. I open my mouth wide and gape at the cut.

He makes his hand straight and makes a slicing motion on his chest. He gasps and falls to the floor. I gasp.

"Oh no Red! That's terrible!" I go to hug him but I simply walk through him. I forgot he was not actually there.

"Red you are my best friend, I will always protect you" He smiles and hugs me, he can hug me but I cant hug him. Red points to his chest and puts two fingers up, and then he kissed my forehead.

That was seven years ago, now I am 14.

"Oh this is terrible" A lady with white hair sighed.

"Yes, we have no more funding, it's a shame this place is going to be demolished." A second lady said. A 14-year-old blonde with long blonde hair decided to walk in at that moment.

"What! This place is going to be demolished!" I shriek.

"Yes because our founder has stopped sending money, and this building is old so we must relocate"

"Then I will work hard and I can keep this place up!" I say, still panting from the run here.

"Thank you, but I still don't think that it will be enough" The younger lady sighs.

"No I will make it happen" I smile "Just wait" I walked out of the door to my room.

"Wow, our Deidara has grown in to such a fine man" The elder lady said.

"You're right, He was by far the most cute and now he's so handsome with that long hair. And even though all the other kids have left he still stays loyal to here."

"Such a devoted young boy"

I've been entrusted with the attic; I clean it and make sure it's in tiptop shape. Nothing but the best for my eternal friend.

"Hey Red are you here?" The red head instantly appears before me, I am no longer shocked to see him appear or disappear. He smiles and waves at me.

"Granny said that we are going to have to demolish this place but I wont let her kay?"

Red smiles again at me and hugs his body, that means thank you.

"I remember the promise we made when I was seven, and I will never go back on it" I promise to protect Red, even if he is already gone, if you know what I mean.

"Ok Red I need to leave, A man is coming in today to adopt a young child" I sigh, knowing I won't be picked. I'm just too old now and I doubt I will ever have a family other than Red.

He nods at me and disappears.

"Thank you for coming" Granny says.

"It's my pleasure, would you mind if I looked at some of the children for a while?" A tall man with spiky black hair asks.

"No, no please take a look."

"Thank you" The dark haired stranger followed granny to were the children where.

"So why do you want to adopt?" Granny asks.

"Well I have been living alone for quite some time and I thought a child would be perfect for me" The man smiles at Granny.

"Well I think that's great that you are giving these children a second chance." Granny says "The children are this way" Just then the door opened and a skinny blonde teenager walked in the room.

"Hey gran" He says. This is the one. The strange man thought, a odd look on his face

"Oh, Deidara meet Madara-san" Granny points to the tall dark haired man in a fine suit.

"He is the owner of the multi-billion company Akatsuki" Madara smiles at the boy. yes he is perfect.

"Hello, Madara Uchiha" He shakes hands with the blonde.

"So, would you like to see the other children" Granny says, pointing to the other room.

"Sure" Madara follows Gran, But he already knows what child he wants.

"So have you found one you like" The elder lady asked.

"Why yes, I think I would like Deidara. He seems like a fine young man"

"Are you sure? He might be harder t control because he is older, are you sure you don't want one of the younger children?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I knew he was the one the first time I set eyes on him" The man smiles nicely at Granny.

I run in to the room with Gran as soon as I hear the news. He wants me? I feel overjoyed and sad at the same time. Yes, I want a family but what about Red; I can't let him be hurt. I burst through the door, panting I try to talk.

"Is it true?" I ask.

"Yes, I have no family either. Would you like to join mine?" Madara stands and walks over to me.

"C-could you fund this orphanage to keep it running?" I ask. My head bowed.

"Ok, I will. I will help when I can" Madara opens his arms and walks towards me. I am very grateful for him.

"Will you be part of my family? You can call me father" He grabs me and pulls me in to a loving embrace.

I smile up at him "Yes I'd like that, Father" I like the warm hug, I've never felt a hug like this. It made me feel warm and happy. I can't wait to start a family with this man. But I can't leave Red alone; I'll visit him everyday to.

"Oh, Deidara, you have finally found your Father." Granny sighs and smiles at me. This story will end in happiness. "Come, Madara. While Deidara packs his things let us sign the adoption sheets."

I run upstairs and hurriedly stuff all my belongings in to my bag. A fresh start. I like that. Before I go I must tell red. I run up the stairs swiftly, my hair whipping behind me.

"Red!" I shout. He materializes in front of me. "I'm leaving" I manage to say between my sobs. I hadn't even realized I was crying.

Red looks at me sadly. "I know" He whispers in to my ear. I gasp. I didn't know he could talk. Red hugs me as I cry in his shoulder.

"I promise I will be back" Red swipes the tears from my cheek and smiles at me sadly. He pushes my hair back and kissed my forehead. "I'll miss you" He mumbles in to my forehead. He gives me a final smile before his body soaks in to the air, becoming transparent.

"Red" I whisper out.

"Granny, thank you. I will visit sometimes ok?" I smile at Gran.

"Deidara this is wonderful, You have been adopted by a real nice man, you'll be having so much fun you will probably forget about us" She smiles sadly before wiping a tear away from the corner of her eye.

"I'll never forget you" I smile sadly and hug Gran, She had been the closest thing to family, besides Red, That I had.

"Goodbye Red" I whisper as I get in to my new father's car.

"Deidara, from this day forwards this will be your new home" Madara, or should I say Father, smiles at me and opens his arms gesturing to the huge mansion. Today, I'll do my best to be the perfect son. Father shows me around the house. We even have a pool. He MUST be rich.

"Deidara, As my child, can you promise to do everything I say, and never tell anything that happens in this house? Not even the maids. "He smiles at me.

"Yes father, I will do anything to please you" I smile back at him. We walk to a larg door.

"And this is your room." Father pushes the door open. The room is huge! I gasp.

"Wow" Is all I can say. "This is my first time having a room all to myself" My eyes widen, drinking in the intricately carved wooden bed frame. The soft blue canopy and the walls are all baby blue and the floor is a plush white carpet.

"It's beautiful" I even have my own desk to sit at.

"See that door there?" Father points to a door to the side of my room. "That door is connected to my room"

"Wow this is such a nice room" I am so engrossed at looking at the room I did not notice father walk behind me.

"I've been waiting for a long time for you" He whispers in my ear.

"F-Father?" I ask.

"Yes son" He embraces me from the back and licks the shell of my ear.

"What are you doing"

"My body aches when I think of you, my heart pounds when I see you" He slides my jacket of my arms. "Here be still, I will do everything"

"Pl-please stop" I say struggling to get away.

"Such a nice body" He says, sliding his hands down the front of my pants.

"Soft like a feather" He licks my neck and pushes me to the bed.

"Father! What are you doing, please stop I don't like this" He pins my arms above my head and slides his hand under my shirt, lifting it to my neck before sliding it to my wrists.

"Shh, be quite and stop moving. It will hurt less this way"

AHH so how did ya'll like it?(hehe I feel Texan?)lawl)

**Please R and R or I wont write the second chapter, which includes a damn hot smexy rape ish chapter of…GUESS WHO! And I have such a surprising twist for the end of the story…MUAHAHAH poor deidara:)**

**Sorry for being a meanie boo to deidara in all my stories… I cant help it he's so fun to write :)… **

**I have a tendency to name my documents after animal calls…for instance, wickidly twisted is called meow, roses on my grave=glub, sometimes things happen(isn't up yet)= moo and this is now officially called…wait for it… NEIGH lawl I so weird :) **


End file.
